Save The Day
by ChiaMarie23
Summary: Jennifer has the perfect life. Best friend, boyfriend, home, job, car, everything. However, when all of that fades away and leaves when she makes a mistake, will her best friend, singer David Archuleta, be able to save her and fix it?


"I can't fucking believe you!" She heard Jeremy, her boyfriend, yell. She felt lower than the lowest… like she couldn't feel any worse. She felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, squished into a million pieces, run over by a big truck and then placed back into her chest. She felt like she was in so much pain that if she laid down, she'd stop breathing and die. Tears were streaming down her tan face and out of her brown eyes. She brushed her short, brown hair out of her face and wiped away a few years, sniffling. She felt broken, shattered even. She knew what she'd done was wrong, and it was the second time she'd done it. However, if she could have taken it back, she would have. She knew she had done something so terrible, and done it twice… it only made everything twice as bad as it was the first time.

"Jennifer why would you cheat on me?!" She heard his voice, snapping her back to reality as she wiped her tears from her face. She didn't know what to say to him. She sniffled, shaking her head, not sure what to say.

"You don't know, huh?" He asked. His voice was filled with anger, with hatred. Most of all, his voice was filled with pain. She knew she'd hurt him and hurt him worse than he'd ever been hurt before.

"I can't even believe you would do this to me." He looked at her as if he was about to cry. He left the room and she sat there on the couch, crying hard. She pulled herself back together when he came out with a box of all of his belongings.

"I'm going to stay with James for awhile." He told her. "I can't even stand to be around you anymore." He walked to the door, opened it and stood in the doorway. He set the box down and looked at her.

"We're done." He took the key off his keychain and set it on the table, picking up the box and slamming the door shut. She heard him start his car and pull out of the drive way, then she heard him drive off. As soon as she couldn't hear his car anymore, she fell apart. She cried so hard she couldn't even breathe. She was shaking, almost in convulsions really. Her heart… well, where it was supposed to be, felt like there was nothing there. She was in so much pain, she felt like the only thing she could feel was the pain in her chest. If it hadn't have been for her cell phone ringing, pulling her back to reality, she'd have probably stayed in the hysterical state she was in at this moment. She leaned over and stared at the cell phone for a minute. i_David_/i She saw the name on the caller ID.

"D-D-D-David." She stuttered, trying to force herself to calm down enough to answer the phone, but before she could it stopped ringing. She picked it up and dialed his number, calling him back.

"Hey Jenny, was wondering when you'd call. Figured you might have fallen asleep, what's up?" She heard David on the other end. She knew he was happy and smiling, and all of his happiness just sent her into tears all over again. David heard her crying and he became very silent. He quickly became worried. "Woah, woah Jenny, baby doll what's wrong?" He asked her with a large amount of concern.

"C-c-c-can y-you c-c-c-come o-o-over p-please David?" She asked through her tears. She was barely understandable when she was this way, and the only person who was able to even understand her when she was like this was David, so it kind of worked out. He heard her sniffle and continue to cry into the phone, which she wouldn't have done had she been talking on the phone to anyone else but her best friend.

"Of course I will sweetie. Just let me stop and pick up a few things and I'll be there in about ten to fifteen minutes, alright?" He spoke in a soft, sweet, loving tone to her, which she absolutely loved whenever he did.

"Oh-kay." She replied, breathing in between parts of the word.

"Just lay on the couch, breathe for me and try to relax, okay?" David soothed her through the phone. "Is the door unlocked?" She heard him ask.

"Mhm. It's been unlocked. I never went to sleep last night." She calmed down a little. She knew that her calm wasn't going to last long, but she was alright since it was there for now.

"Long story I'm assuming. Alright, listen honey I'm going to get off of here so I can get into my car and come over there after swinging by Wal Mart, is there anything you want me to get for you?" He asked her in a soothing voice. She loved that he cared about her. A small smile appeared on her face just thinking about it. He asked her this every time she called him crying, and every time she'd tell him no, and every time he'd bring her something anyways. This time wouldn't be any different.

"No." She replied.

"Alright sweetie, well I don't want to get pulled over, so I will talk to you when I get there, alright?" He asked, not losing his soothing tone at all.

"Okay." She took a breath, exhaling loudly.

"You'll be okay, what ever the problem is Jenny I promise we'll work through it. I'll be there for you." David reminded her.

"I know." She sniffled.

"I'll see you soon baby girl." She heard him call her baby girl and her smile widened. As soon as she was off the phone with David, her smile faded and she replayed the events of earlier that morning in her head. She curled up into a ball, bringing her knees to her stomach and grabbing the blanket that rested over the back of the couch and covering herself up with it. She shivered under the blanket's warmth, still cold. She laid her head against the back of the couch and cried hard again, letting herself feel like she was being embraced while she waited for David to get there. She heard a car pull into the drive way about ten minutes later, and she registered it in her mind as David's car. She heard him open a car door, wait a moment and close the door. She heard him coming up the porch and opening the door. She didn't even look at him, she kept crying. She heard him set down what ever he had been holding and walk over to her.

"Oh my goodness." She heard him say in surprise. David looked around the apartment and noticed a lot of Jason's belongings were no longer in the place they normally were. He turned back to Jennifer, who was sitting on the couch, still in tears.

"Jenny, baby, where's all of Jeremy's stuff?" David asked her, kneeling down in front of her and placing a hand on her knee. She tried to breathe, so she could calm down enough to explain to him.

"He left." She told him simply as the tears washed back over her once again. He stood up and then sat down beside her, putting his arms around her and hugging her close. She laid her head on his shoulder as he hugged her and she cried so hard it shook both of them every few moments.

"Shh… it's okay. You're okay Jenny." David kept holding her, caressing her head and repeating himself like it was a lullaby. Soon, he remembered her favorite lullaby and started singing it in hopes of getting her to get some rest.

i_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_/i

David finished singing. After he stopped singing, he felt that she'd fallen asleep. He picked her up and laid her on the couch, legs stretched out and head on a small pillow that had been behind her. He grabbed the blanket and covered her up, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She stirred a little and he got up and grabbed one of the bags he'd brought in, trying hard to be very quiet. He'd picked up a few different things from Wal Mart, which required a few different bags. He took the one he picked up into the kitchen, set it down and came out to grab another one that he'd forgotten. After both bags were sitting on the counter, he pulled out the contents of the first one. The contents of the first bag were two bags of quesadilla bites, because he knew they were her favorite and he knew she wouldn't eat when she was depressed unless someone tempted her with her favorite food. He put the quesadilla bites into the freezer and pulled out the next thing from the bag, which was chicken nuggets. He knew those were also her favorite, as she was his best friend and he knew a lot about her. The last thing he pulled out of the first bag was two large chicken bacon ranch pizzas, which were his favorite as much as they were hers. He put the chicken and the pizzas in the freezer and tossed the bag aside. He grabbed the second bag and pulled out the contents, two containers of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and one container of double stuffed Oreos. Just as he placed the two containers of ice cream into the freezer, he heard her screaming. He closed the freezer door quickly and ran into the room to find her in a dream state. He quickly ran to her side and tried to soothe her.

"Jenny… Jenny it's me, David." He shook her a little, trying to get her back to reality. "It's just me sweet girl, it's David." He finally woke her. She looked at him, a little confused.

"David?" She asked, almost clueless. He nodded and smiled at her, moving his hand on her back again.

"Yes sweet heart, it's David." He told her. She hugged him and started crying again. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered into her ear. "Shh, sweetie it's okay. You're fine, it was just a dream. It was only a dream, there's nothing to worry about." He kept repeating over and over, almost like another lullaby. Soon, his mind got creative and he started putting his feelings into words.

i_I will stand by your side_

_Till your fear passes on_

_So just look in my eyes_

_Baby, try to hold on_

_And you'll find_

_It won't be long_/i He noticed she was calming down, but he kept singing anyway.

i_So keep breathing_

_I said that I'll always be there_

_Now I mean it more than ever before_

_There's a future worth fighting for_

_So don't be scared_

_I know how you must be feeling_

_No one to help you carry the pain_/i He looked into her eyes as he spoke the next line.

_iI'm coming to save the day_/i He said in a perfect tone, which still sounded like he was singing. She looked at him and paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Do you mean it?" She asked him. He nodded his head and she stayed silent, staring at the coffee table sitting a few inches away from them. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"I mean it with every beat of my heart." He told her. Her eyes flickered back and forth as she watched his expression. She was speechless and didn't know what to say. Instead of trying to speak, she did the only thing she could do, she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. His response was surprise, at first, but he then began moving his lips with hers, kissing back. She had never felt so safe, not even with her Jeremy. The kiss started getting a little bit deeper, but they were interrupted by David's cell phone going off. The ringer he had set for his manager was the song played, so he knew it was her. He broke the kiss with Jennifer and answered his phone.

"Hi Paige, what's going on?" He answered the phone. Jen could hear a muffled voice on the other end, but couldn't understand what was being said. "I realize that, but I had an emergency so I had to leave the sound check." He spoke into the phone. He sighed, looking at Jenny and then spoke into the phone. "Alright, I'll be back in about a half hour." He hung up the phone and looked at Jenny. "I'm really sorry, but I have a concert tonight and I have to get back before Paige's head pops off." He chuckled a little. "Are you going to be okay or do I have to drag you with me to the concert?" He asked her, still showing very much concern.

"No, no I'll be fine tonight don't worry." She smiled. Truth was, she wasn't exactly sure about whether or not she would be, but she tried her best.

"Well, there's ice cream, quesadilla bites, two chicken bacon ranch pizzas and chicken nuggets in the freezer. Oreo's on the counter," He walked over and grabbed another bag that was left on the floor, pulling four movies out of the bag. "Some sappy movies for you if you need them." He smiled at her, placing the movies on the table.

"You didn't have to do that, David." She smiled at him, standing up to hug him.

"But I wanted to." He hugged her back. "I knew my best friend would really need my help, and I knew she'd really need me, so I did what I could." He explained to her. "But I gotta go before Paige loses her mind, I'll come back by after the concert, okay?" He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll be here. Oh wait!" She grabbed what used to be her now ex-boyfriend's key off the coffee table and handed it to David. "Just incase the door is locked when you get here and I'm asleep." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He kissed her forehead again. "I'll be back tonight, I promise. I'm gonna lock the door so you won't have to." He told her.

"Alright." She smiled at him as he left her house. "I love you." She softly said so he couldn't hear as she heard him pulling out of the driveway. She sighed and got up, going into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and took out a bag of quesadilla bites and the bag of chicken nuggets. She placed some of each on a plate and put them in the microwave, set the time and turned the microwave on. She then walked back into the living room and looked at the four movies David had gotten. "Let's see, P.S I Love You, My Girl, A Walk To Remember and Marley and Me." She read off the titles as she looked through them. "All perfect movies for people who want to just cry." She smiled at David's thoughtfulness. She had always been this way, and most people found it odd, but when she was upset about something as big as getting hurt by a boy, she always wanted to watch sappy movies and cry. She never explained why to anyone, mostly because she didn't understand it herself, but it didn't stop David from making friends with her when she explained it to him. Instead, he told her that he wasn't going anywhere, and he meant it. They'd been best friends ever since. She decided on putting in P.S I Love You and let it get to the main screen. She paused the movie at the beginning when she heard the microwave beep. She got up and went to get her plate, bringing it back into the living room. She set it down on the table and got up to get a can of Arizona Raspberry Tea from out of her fridge and then walked back into the living room.

David was a few blocks from Jennifer's house when he saw her ex, Jeremy walking down the street with another girl. He stopped at the next available parking lot and shut off his car. Seeing Jeremy really pissed him off. Seeing him with another girl when he had broken up with Jenny that morning, pissed him off even more. He grabbed his phone from out of his pocket and dialed Paige's number.

"Hey Paige, it's me, David. Yeah listen, uh… I'm not going to be able to make the concert, I need you to cancel for me." He listened to her raise hell and yell at him for a good ten minutes before he spoke again. "Look, Paige, how often do I ask you to cancel without knowing what is going on?" He waited for her answer. "Exactly, so I need you to just trust me on this because it is very important and it's a pretty big emergency, I have somewhere else to be and I have to get back to that place because she really needs me. Yes, yes it's Jennifer I'm talking about okay? Now please, Paige, please cancel the show for me, Jennifer needs me right now more than anything." He pleaded. After a moment she finally caved and they got off the phone after he thanked her. He set his phone down, started the car and drove back to Jennifer's.

Jennifer sat on the couch in tears as she watched the movie. Tissue in hand, she had the volume up on the television so high that she didn't even hear David pull in the driveway. David got out of his car and walked up to the door. He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door and saw her in tears, sitting on the couch.

Jennifer heard the door and she looked over at David walking inside.

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were at the concert?" She asked him, sniffling.

"I cancelled the concert." He told her simply.

"Why?" She asked

"Because I realized that someone else needed me much more than she was letting on." He smiled at Jennifer. She smiled back at him and started crying again. He ran to her and sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap and holding her as she cried. He lifted her chin so their eyes made contact, and he kissed her lips softly. Pulling away, Jennifer spoke.

"David, I have to tell you something." She looked deeply into his eyes.

"What is it Jennifer?" He asked, pulling away from her, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing! It's just…" She paused. "I wanna tell you," She looked down at the floor and then looked back up to meet his eyes. "I-I love you." She told him. Silence took over the room for a moment before he answered.

"I love you too." He looked into her eyes as he spoke to her. "Let's start this movie over and watch it together, okay?" He asked.

"Alright." She smiled, happier than ever. They restarted the movie and laid on the couch together, watching the movie. David held Jennifer in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. He reached for the blanket over the back of the couch and laid it on top of them as she began dozing off to sleep. When she fell asleep, he kissed the top of her head, whispered a "I love you", and laid back to fall asleep with her. Outside, no one saw that Jeremy had been spying on them since David had gotten back, but no one noticed.


End file.
